leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-4600205-20120229090105/@comment-50.44.15.7-20120303191909
His passive is his "carry" effect, since it allows him to push towers. It isn't his problem; in fact, it's a great skill for LATE GAME, which is where Carries are supposed to dominate, and Ezreal's damage output is plenty damn strong as it is, so that isn't the problem either. The problem lies in how critical his early game is to his success, and not only is he fighting a losing battle trying to tag champs behind creepwaves with single target skillshots, but his competition has simply overtaken him in terms of durability and utility. In teamfights and ganks, Ezreal is a damage dealing monster. In lane, he's perfectly average for a ranged AD champ, and compared to his competition, he's lacking. If you buff Mystic Shot so it can crit, you ignore his early game issue (since crit doesn't mean much early on due to low %s) and break his mid-late game in a similar manner that Gangplank is broken (only faster with longer range, but still a skillshot). So in turn, this is simply ignoring the real issue entirely and adding a buff that's only likely to generate more whining. Now, I like the idea of a slow effect on Ezreal, but perhaps not on Mystic Shot, but Essence Flux. 1) Flux is currently a lousy skill since it relies on AP to be effective, and Ezreal needs AD to power up Mystic Shot and push as a carry later on. I admit that Pure AP Ezreal is powerful in duels, but he's weaker than AD for pushes, and it kills his late game since he can't build (oh heavens why) Speed-Crit late like every other freaking carry in the game can. His flexibility in choice between AD and AP here is trumped by a dominant strategy, sadly. Unless you happen to have another carry (which you run into the threat of redundant or missing roles), Ezreal will need to go AD to thrive against real competition. 2) So why not attach it to Mystic Shot? Because it's already a great skill. Packing all of that power into one skill is dangerous game design because it leads to unilateral play, and QQing. Vladimir is a prime example of that. Transfusion is a powerful skill archetype on its own. Free to cast, deals damage and heals you all at range. Or look at the amount of bitching that goes on about Gangplank. Parrrley is incredibly powerful, easily one of the absolute best AD skills in the game. And even a simple tweak like when they remade Gangplank's passive was enough to push it firmly into "broken" territory (they nerfed Parrrley and the Passive a bit afterwards, natch). Mystic Shot has several great qualities going for it, and it's going to get used a lot no matter how you build Ezreal. It doesn't need more encouragement, but Flux certainly does. Buffing Flux in this manner would give players a reason to take Flux early and often since it'd become more useful for harass.